Magnetic storage devices, such as hard disk drives (“HDDs”), are widely used to store digital data or electronic information for enterprise data processing systems, computer workstations, portable computing devices, digital audio players, digital video players, and the like. Generally, HDDs include read-write heads that help facilitate storage of data on magnetic disks. Some write heads, such as heat-assisted magnetic storage heads, include near-field transducers that temporarily heat a region of magnetic storage media while writing data to the region. The use of near-field transducers can increase the data storage capacity of the magnetic storage media. However, operating near-field transducers for extended operational lifetimes, without degrading the performance of the magnetic storage device, can be difficult.